The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola known commonly as violet and grown for use in border, container, and landscape. The new invention from the family Violaceae is known botanically as Viola×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the variety name ‘SMEV5’.
‘SMEV5’ resulted from a formal breeding program conducted in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia with the goal of producing a series of perennial Viola exhibiting a range of flower colors borne on plants with a uniform dense domed habit. The breeding program commenced in 2001.
‘SMEV5’ is a hybrid seedling selection that resulted from the controlled cross-pollination in December 2006 of the female parent, Viola ‘Tiger Eyes’ (unpatented) and the male parent, Viola ‘Lord Primrose’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,253). The resulting seed was collected, sown and raised to flowering during 2007. From approximately 150 seedlings, ten were selected and then propagated asexually by cuttings. From these ten, ‘SMEV5’ was selected in March 2008 based on the criteria of novel flower color and prolific flower number.
The unique traits exhibited by ‘SMEV5’ are compact dome-shaped habit, glossy green foliage, and numerous scented violet flowers, with a bright yellow eye. Blooming commences in early spring and continues through fall. After six months of growth from a rooted cutting the dimensions of ‘SMEV5’ are 20 cm in height and 20 cm in width. ‘SMEV5’ grows and flowers well under a wide range of conditions provided that the planting medium is maintained in moist condition. ‘SMEV5’ is hardy in USDA Zone 5.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘SMEV5’ was accomplished in 2008 in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished using the method of softwood cuttings. Since that time ‘SMEV5’ has been determined stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings.